


Known

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: My piece for the @eclipsed-zine on tumblr.





	Known

We were children. We could only watch.  
Eons ago, night began in a distant basin,  
passed from one vessel to another  
as each spilled a drop until empty.  
We didn't see the black sun behind us  
and the circles ahead.

We were soldiers. We had to fight.  
Thunder echoed in the village.  
Our bodies, on the threshold of clouds,  
witnessed the leaves turn red.  
We reached for warmth in the dark,  
and more than fingers touched.

We were lovers. We tried to run.  
Light spread its wingspan.  
Then, in thousandfold worlds,  
spirals within spirals opened.  
We heard voices across the years,  
finally spoken.

We were never rivals, if we had known.


End file.
